Role-Playing Guide
Hello Users, This is the Role-Playing Handbook, all the things, Rules, and Guidelines you need to know before making an RP Character or RPing. Written by Supreme Kuzon from one of our afflitates, ''lookout wiki. Role-Play is the Art of Fighting in you and the other person's style through the internet (Usually on Online Chats). When RPing, you need to know a Few Tips and Guidelines before even trying. Here is your Expert Tips from the Masters themselves, or Dragon Ball Experience Wiki. The Main Points *Have a Good based RP Character. It is usually the most important thing. Without a character (Based off your own image). *Always have a Good Character Structure. Your RP Character's Structure and Base Lifestyle is what people look for the most when RPing. The most importants are **A List of Techniques. Your character should have a list of His/her moves so people know what to be looking for and avoiding when someone says something in an attack style. **A Background (Optional). Your Character dont need one, but it sometime is interesting to know. **An Appearence. Good to have, since RPing here is Dragon Ball Based, it may be nice to have *Fight Fairly. Do not God-mod (It is against the Rules on most Wikis anyway). Be fair so you and the user can have fair game, and you won't ruin your reputation of RPing again. *Have an Attitude. You don't want to be an old boring character not fun or worth fighting. Somethings for example, like a Vegeta attitude (Cocky and Confident), or Gohan attitude (Shy but Deadly). *You can ''not add Dragon Ball canon pics to your Roleplay character pages, they must be edited or recolored. Canon pics from other animes are allowed. Photos *No canon pictures off of canon pages, you may be able to get canon pictures but please as me, SupremeLegacy. *Pictures can be self-drawn, or drawn by someone else. Canon pictures can be edited, by you or someone else. *Any pictures out of Dragon Ball Canon without permision will, and must be removed by an admin. This Wikis Rules on RPing Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki does have a few rules about Role-Play. Read these so you can participate in some Wiki Tournaments and such. *You must have a Character page with: A list of Techniques, Race. *These are Optional, but Good to have at times: Appearence, Backstory. *To participate in Tournaments or Wiki RP Sessions and Sagas, you must have the needs listed above, A Character with Techniques so he opponent or partner knows your moves so he/she isn't confused. A Race covers some moves and provides a way to see and imagine the fight in your head while RPing. *If you can add the Role-Play Template so people know it is a Role-Play page: and with an extra } after Play). *All main warriors created are automatically given the Lookout Crew template by default. If your character does not wish to be in the crew, you can remove it and leave an edit summary saying why Category:Role-Playing Help Category:Help Category:Guides Category:Pages added by SupremeLegacy